Sumisión
by ohnekosoma
Summary: Un drabble parte de mi reto personal de escritura : Un hombre complaciendo a su reina. KikuAsa; Cardverse-Black!Kiku, donde él es la Reina de Corazones. Rated: M. por contenido obviamente smutty.


Hace unos días, en mi blog, comencé a manera de reto personal, una lista de 30 drabbles. Este es uno de ellos, si bien no tengo la intención de publicar los 30 (seria un horror inundar con ellos) he decidido compartir este aqui. (En lo que continuo los que tengo, sorry! )

AU : Cardverse/Kiku (Donde Kiku es la reina de corazones) Uso de nombres humanos. KikuxArthur Uso de pseudonimos (para kiku )

Modalidad: KikuAsa (donde Arthur es un uke muy activo)

**Summary: **Nada más que un leal complaciendo a su reina.

**Rated: M **

* * *

**Sumisión**

_"Yo, Arthur Kirkland, a su alteza, la reina, juro lealtad y completa devoción, por sobre todas las cosas incluyendo la vida misma"_

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en el inmenso y frio salón del palacio donde tan solo dos almas compartían el aire. El hombre hincado, fiel y sobre una sola de sus rodillas mantenía la vista fija hacia abajo, en la moqueta roja sin tener siquiera la voluntad de alzarla, el único sonido que prevaleció después de que el eco del juramento desapareciera, fue el constante golpeteo del tacón en los pies de la esbelta figura sentada frente a él.

"Aquellas palabras me complacen mucho, pero, ¿Qué son esas bonitas oraciones sino solamente palabras y nada más si no se tienen acciones?"

Arthur levantó la vista, sin saber siquiera si estaba bien, si estaba mal o si simplemente no importaba. Sus ojos fijos en la arrogancia de su majestad, _la reina de corazones_, quien tenía el nombre del crisantemo, quien le curvaba una sonrisa orgullosa con sus delgados y sublimes labios, y quién con aun más presunción estiró su bien formada mano enfundada en blanco para que aquel quien justamente acababa de jurarle lealtad la tomará con la propia y en el mas suave gesto de devoción, el rubio obedeció colocando un casi invisible beso sobre esa mano.

"las acciones, valen mas que las palabras" repitió el pelinegro sin apartar su intensa mirada del otro hombre quien sólo acordaba a sus palabras quedando en silencio, " Oh! Que sublime es cuando sus largas pestañas se abren como los rayos de dos soles que ahora son oscuros y me queman con su poderío" pensaba Arthur fascinado con la figura frente de sí.

Completamente sumiso, obediente y bajo el hechizo humano de la devoción por aquello que se considera sublime, delicioso y perfecto de nuevo se agachó ante la reina, cual si esperase una orden y en silenció permaneció incluso cuando sintió el tacón de estilete sobre su hombro.

"Y se supone que también debas hacerme sentir bien"

Arthur sonrió ante el gélido tono de voz, asertivo y exquisito que le hizo alzar la vista, fascinado, relamiendo sus labios, dichoso de tener la vista que poseía en ese momento. No cualquiera puede ver a la reina en el ímpetu de sus deseos. No cualquiera puede satisfacerlos y Arthur Kirkland –lo sabe- tiene ese honor y lugar, como el único que puede pues al mismo tiempo, la reina no quiere a nadie más.

"Porque no me interesan las palabras vanas" volvió a decir poniéndose de pie avanzando hasta sus delicados aposentos dónde le esperaría al cabo de unos segundos.

El constante sonido del tacón hizo eco en el salón hasta desaparecer gradualmente y Arthur permaneció leal sobre su rodilla esperando el momento ideal para ponerse de pie y seguir tras esos pasos hasta su reina.

Era una fijación casi toxica a la que no estaba a punto de renunciar, no se lo había planteado, jamás lo haría, no tenia la mas mínima intención de dejar de _servir _a su amado crisantemo, la flor mas delicada, la mas vulnerable, la mas perfecta flor a la que sostenía con miedo precario perdiéndose en la sedosidad de sus pétalos.

Sus propios pasos hicieron eco a medida que Arthur caminó al encuentro hacía la alcoba donde ya en mas de una ocasión se había prestado más que en cuerpo a entretener, seducir, y _hacer _sentir bien a su ya mencionada flor.

Al abrir la puerta después de escuchar el _permiso _otorgado por su alteza, el rubio le pudo mirar ataviado de purpura, un precioso kimono con motivos de la casa real, los denominados corazones. Su alteza jugueteaba con sus manos y movía deliberadamente una de las piernas que mantenía cruzadas al estar sentado sobre la cama.

"Esta vez te has tardado demasiado" atestó "¿Es que ya no te place?" Preguntó sin la menor preocupación. _Sabia _que tal cosa no sería posible en lo mas mínimo.

"Una disculpa" cantó el rubio poniendo una mano sobre su pecho. No valían la pena las excusas.

"Entonces… ¿Qué haces ahí si no piensas avanzar?"

Un error hacerle esperar.

Arthur dio pasos certeros hasta su majestad cerrando la puerta tras de si en absoluta discreción, besó su mano de nuevo ahora sin guante, esta vez de manera mas certera y acarició los fríos dedos antes de soltar esa mano. Secretamente, el crisantemo sintió extrañar ese tacto en cuanto se perdió la sensación. ¡Maldito este hombre que lo hacia sentir así! ¡¿Como se atrevía a tocarlo con semejante delicia?! Y sobre todas las cosas ¡¿Como se atrevía a detenerse?!

Antes de que siquiera pudiera seguir con sus deliberaciones, el hombre abajo ya arrodillado comenzó a acariciar la suave piel debajo de la tela del kimono, en las pantorrillas y deshaciéndose de lo que cubría ambos pequeños blanquecinos y finos pies, y un escalofrío siguió a otro ante el contacto de las manos calientes sobre su piel helada, y el crisantemo curvó su cuerpo ligeramente al roce de los labios de Arthur sobre la piel del empeine de su pie derecho.

La completa devoción mostrada por el apacible y cuasi-hechizado británico le hacia sonreír de un modo casi prohibido. Mas escalofríos y reacciones complejas y adversas se hicieron presentes cuando las cálidas manos y labios subieron hasta la parte interna de sus muslos, y el crisantemo se dejó caer sobre las sabanas de satín dejando al goce tomar posesión de su cuerpo.

Recostado por completo sobre la cama, la reina, miraba al hombre frente y sobre si quien muy a su gusto se despojaba de las propias ropas deslizando la tela fuera de sus hombros y cuerpo, dejando a la vista la sonrosada piel que ya ardía ante la suave y audaz mirada de el hombre de cabellos oscuros que yacían revueltos sobre el lecho.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Arthur revolviese sus propios cabellos de trigo hacia atrás para bajar y tomar cargo, besando y humedeciendo lo que habría de estar_dentro de él. _ Hecho que logró que quien en ese íntimo momento fuese su _compañero_exhalara de forma placentera curvando su cuerpo y riendo como solo él podría hacerlo, cediendo a la delicia de la humedad y el calor sobre la sensibilidad de su entidad.

Con un gemido Arthur se levantó y siendo ya más de una vez que el proceso era llevado a cabo frente a su reina, de manera casi experta levantó su propio cuerpo tomando lugar , sentándose sobre el regazo del crisantemo, dejándole dentro de su propio ser entregándose voluntariamente a su reina.

Arthur sintió entonces su piel erizarse al momento de sentir al pelinegro dentro de él, respirando con dificultad y con la intención de no dejar que _Su_ crisantemo padeciera o se moviera demasiado, Arthur sentado sobre el, mirando sumisamente hacia abajo con el rubor profundamente marcado sobre sus mejillas comenzó a moverse conteniendo sus gemidos a fin de poder escuchar aquel tesoro que nadie mas podría jamás apreciar como él; Los deliciosos y sublimes gemidos de su crisantemo, de su reina, quien aunque no estaba dispuesto a dejarlos oír, dejaba escapar los excitantes sonidos de manera involuntaria cuando Arthur , de forma completamente deliberada le provocaba placer en demasía. Arthur pudo notar entonces el brillo en los rasgados ojos de Kiku, y como éste en un arrebato de lujuria revolvía sus negros cabellos.

El rubio aumentó entonces la velocidad e intensidad de sus movimientos logrando que el otro se aferrara a sus caderas con un estrepitoso grito de placer. Arthur mismo sintió su cuerpo temblar ante la lujuria de su propio gusto, el sudor recorriendo su cuerpo pegando su cabello a la frente, y la vertiginosidad de sus propios movimientos al punto de gritar al alcanzar el orgasmo; para acallar su propio placer se mordió el hombro a fin de seguir escuchando a su crisantemo quien aun reprimiéndose, gritó con fuerza, orgásmicamente al llegar al punto cúspide del clímax. Y el rubio entonces se unió a su grito.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Arthur Kirkland, cuando finalmente su reina, su crisantemo, su vida, le tomó fuertemente de los hombros atrayéndole hacia si uniendo sus labios aterciopelados a los suyos, uniéndose en un cálido y húmedo beso, apasionado, prolongado y profundo. Cerró los ojos y le devolvió el beso acariciando el resto de su cuerpo.

* * *

**¡Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer!**


End file.
